The Sappy Romcom That Is My Life: Freshman Year
by rainyRay
Summary: 'Have you ever felt like your life was a sappy romcom? Because that's basically what my entire 4 years of high school were. A sappy romcom.'Gilbert is in High School and he doesn't plan on ever finding love. What will he do when he does? RusPrus & others.
1. Prologue: My Life Is A Sappy Romcom

Rachele: Ciao~! Bella Bella! Ciao~! I don't own Hetalia~!

**Warning: Yaoi**

[words]= Dialogue outside the story_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This story is a video recording; so therefore, some things may be changed slightly or censored by me, the authoress as we go. The Narrator will occasionally switch out. Possibly, this will happen in the middle of a chapter, in case Gilbert acts really, really stupid. [What are you doing Gilbert? Gil! No, no I want to narrate the prologue! No! Don't take th-]. . .<em>

_. . .  
><em>

[Hey! Gilbert here!]

Have you ever felt like your life was a sappy romcom? Because that's basically what my entire 4 years of high school were. A sappy, romcom, with a creepy Russian, his scary younger sister, his busty older sister, an idiotic American, a snippy Englishman, a way-to-cheerful Spaniard, an angry Italian, a perverted Frenchman, a bipolar Canadian, a strict stick-up-the-ass German (who is my brother sadly), an annoying Italian, a dumbass Dane, an emotionless Norwegian, a gay Polish man, a shy Lithuanian, and two badass grandfathers, as well as a few other assembled people.

Yeah. It was a strange 4 years to say the least. But, the strangest part was that I fell in love with the creepy Russian dude. His name was – or I should say is – Ivan Braginski. He's a shy, but creepy and rather large and tall Russian dude who never takes off his scarf. EVER. Also, he loves sunflowers, warmth, and cats, not to mention he thought my pet bird was adorable.

Who am I you ask? Well, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I'm a totally badass, motherfucking, Prussian, with a secret weakness for cute things and a love of dicks. Oh, yeah, I'm gay and proud of it, you un-awesome person!

'Cause you know I'm the only awesome person here. Well, maybe with the exception of Ivan. Maybe . . . Alright, he's awesome too, but don't tell him I said that. [What do you mean you heard me Ivan? You heard me say what?]

Kesesesese, anyway! On with the story my birdies~!

. . .

[AHHHH! DON' T HURT ME RACH-]

. . .

Well, on with the story my lovelies.

**END RECORDING . . . FOR NOW KESESESESE!**

* * *

><p>Eb: . . . Yeah.<p>

Iv: Rachele wrote whilst listening to Panzerkampf by Sabaton on loop.

Rachele: See you in the next installment of '_The Sappy Romcon That Is My Life: Freshman Year_'

~.~.~


	2. Chapter 1: The BBT is formed: G POV

Rachele: -sad-

Ebony: Her muse is broken. We had to type this up for her.

Ivory: **DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p>[It's my first day of school~! Kesesesese] I'm in America this year. It's a big change to have gone from being home-schooled by my G-pa in Germany to being a high school in America.<p>

The only friend I have is mein kleiner Bruder (1). Wait, he told me not to bug him during school. Well shit. I officially have no friends.

Suddenly a guy with wavy blonde hair who looked French hooked his arm around my waist, and another guy with short curly dark brown hair who looked Spanish slung his arm over my shoulder.

"¡Hola! I'm Antonio and this is Francis. We're looking for a third person to join us so we can be the 'Bad Touch Trio' and you looked like you might be good." The Spanish one said.

I grinned. These guys seemed awesome. Only one last thing. "Are either of you gay?" I asked.

"Si! I am!" Antonio chirped.

"I'm Bisexual," France said.

"Well then I'm in. It's nice to meet you Antonio, Francis. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt the awesome and I'm from East Germany. But I don't call it that. I call it Prussia."

"Well, obviously I'm from France," Francis said "and Antonio is from Spain."

"I guessed," I grinned at him "I guess that makes us Fran, Tonio, and Gil."

"I like you Gilbert. I have the feeling we'll get along wonderfully," Francis grinned "Well, au revoir mes amis." Antonio nodded and went in the opposite direction.

Screw what I said earlier. I have two friends. Maybe if I'm lucky, my new roommate will be my friend too. I already moved into my dorm room but I hadn't met my roommate.

I was happy the rest of the day. I made enemies of a Hungarian and a snooty Austrian, bugged my bruder even though he told me not to, and met a Russian who was really creepy and had everyone afraid of him. Not sure why. He isn't actually that bad. He's really kind. He just smiles a lot. And his smiles just happen to be really creepy. I think he's my friend. I'm not sure.

His name is Ivan.

I feel like he's gonna he an important part of my life. I'm not sure why.

* * *

><p>Rachele: Oh yes~! He WILL be an important part of your life. Kesesesese.<p>

Gilbert: Oh Gott, I'm somewhat scared.

Ivan: -reads script for next chap- Hey! This one is from my point of view! It's about my first day of school!:D

Gilbert: THE BBT HAS BEEN FORMED! KESESESESE!

RANDR YOU GAIZ! PRUSSIA AND RUSSIA WILL GIVE YOU HUGS IF YOU REVIEW! AND THEY'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL VODKA!


	3. Chapter 2: He pantsed him: I POV

Rachele: Oh, gott, it's so SHORT!

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>[I'm a little nervous. It's my first day of school here in America. You would be nervous too, da?] I used to be homeschooled by my дед (1) back in Russia. It's a big change here in America as a high schooler. I hope I make friends. I don't really want to be around my little sister Natalya all the time. She's in middle school thank God. She scares me. She scares me a lot.<p>

Another kid came up to me. He looked to be Lithuanian and he gave me a smile. "Hi, I'm Toris," he told me. "Are you new around here?" he asked. I nod and smile and say "Da, my name is Ivan. I don't have any friends. Back in Russia, I was home schooled and if I ever ran into other kids they'd be afraid of me because my family is part of the Russian Mafia."

Toris started shaking and he was gone in a flash to the other side of the room where his cross-dressing Polish friend his quivering Latvian friend, and his glasses-wearing Estonian friend were waiting. They all looked over at me with horrified expressions and I simply smiled at them.

Perhaps I'd have better luck making friends later.

Overall though, I had a nice day. I watched a Prussian Albino named Gilbert who said 'awesome' a lot pants an Austrian and be hit with a frying pan by a Hungarian. Afterwards, I'd taken him to the nurse and left him there. I don't think he remembered me later though. He was unconscious when I took him there.

I think he's my friend. I can't be sure yet though.

* * *

><p>Rachele: Okay, so, last chapter I promised hugs and virtual vodka to anyone who reviewed. This is also for those who reviewed the prologue to 'The Sappy Romcom That Is My Life: Freshman Year'<p>

Gilbert and Ivan: -hugging **_NekoKayia_** and **_Ms. Nightshade_** -

Rachele: And here is your virtual vodka. -hands them it- Yay~! Anyways! If you review this time, you get a hug from any character of your choice. If you don't tell me what country you want in your review, well then, I'll set you to the default: Prussia.

BTW! If you made it down this far, then you've become one with Mother Russia.

Translation:

дед- Grandfather

Weee~! Okay, so, you guys, I'm curious, should I have TurkeyxGreece or TurkeyxEgypt? You tell me!

Also, should Gilbert and Ivan be roommates? TELL ME!

Lastly, if you made it down this far, then Prussia has invaded your vital regions.

RandR!


	4. Chapter 3: Roommates: Both POV

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>[Kesesesese~! The awesome me has returned!]<p>

I opened the door to my dorm room and found the Russian kid Ivan from earlier sitting on the bed I hadn't chosen swinging his legs back and forth. He smiled cheerily when he saw me and his smile seemed to light up the room [I can't help but wonder why most are afraid of him. He is adorable. Not to mention his smile is the most beautiful smile I'll ever see. I still to this day wonder why most people are freaked out by his smile. Oh shush Ivan, you're not at all intimidating; you couldn't hurt a mouse. Yes Ivan, I know the expression is 'couldn't hurt a fly', but I've seen you hurt a fly so I couldn't go with that . . . SHUT UP! On with the story.] His bright purple eyes were stunning. They were breath-taking. It's a wonder I didn't notice before. His wheat-colored hair shone in the light of the sunset and I couldn't help but say "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

He blushed furiously and I chuckled at it. "Only my sisters," he said looking down "but I never took them seriously."

"Well you are," I grinned "your smile is my favorite part."

"Most people think my smile is intimidating," he fidgeted and I couldn't help but let out my bark-snicker type laugh (which he jumped at). "Kesesesese. The awesome me thinks your smile could light a city block."

He blushed again and as he opened his mouth to say something there was a banging on our door. I went and opened it. Outside stood Antonio and Francis, and they looked relieved to see me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We heard you got roomed with the son of the head off the Russian mafia," Antonio chirped.

I opened my mouth to defend Ivan when I heard the Russian speak "Da, he did get roomed with me."

Antonio and Francis took one look at Ivan and Francis looked at me gravely "Good luck mon ami," he said. And then he ran off.

"God bless you," Antonio added, making the cross against his chest. And then he was gone as well.

I closed the door and turned around. "Are you really the son of the head of the Russian mafia?" I asked.

"Da, I am," he smiled a little sadly "are you afraid?" he asked.

"Nope," he grinned and Ivan cocked an eyebrow at him. "My dad is an assassin. He works under the head of the Italian mafia," he smirked.

Both of Ivan's eyebrows shot into his hair. I snickered inwardly at it. It was hilarious, but cute. [Shut up Ivan. It is hilarious the way your eyebrows shoot up into your hair and disappear like a rabbit in Russia during winter . . . What do you mean a rabbit would never survive Russian winter? I survived didn't I? No, I'm not a rabbit but I'm close enough. Oh that's just vulgar. What do you mean you're taking the mic? Wha-? NO! I want to keep going . . . Fine.]

[It's Ivan~. I'll be taking over where Gilly left off. No Gilly, I'll never stop calling you that.]

This was a very interesting finding. His father was an assassin for the Italian mafia. I bet my father knew him. After all, the Italian mafia and my father's mafia worked closely together. I bet Gilbert knew Mr. Vargas; the head of the Italian mafia.

"Do you know Mr. Vargas?" I asked.

"You mean Romulus?" Gilbert said "the head of the Italian mafia?"

"Da," I nodded. I'd never heard of someone being on a first name basis with the head of the Italian mafia.

"Oh yeah, he and I go way back," Gilbert grinned. I blinked.

He was so strange . . . So strange . . . Almost as strange as my sisters.

Gilbert's grin slipped. "What's with the depressed aura?"

"Your strangeness reminded me of my sisters . . . They're a little strange . . . Just a little . . . Just . . . A little." My head dropped into my hands and Gilbert awkwardly sat next to me and patted my back.

This was going to be a fun year. I just knew it.

* * *

><p>Francis: -hugging <em><strong>Ms. Nightshade<strong>_-

Gilbert: -hugging _**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin-**_

Rachele: Thanks for reviewing! More hugs if you review again! Just tell me who you want a hug from in your review. (And don't just say who you want to hug you. At least put a smilie face)

Default hugger = Ivan.

Reviews = Love

Until next time! Ciao Bella~!


	5. Chapter 4: Basketballs and Girls: G POV

**DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>[Uggh although I'd rather not, I have to share a VERY unawesome experience I had the first week of school]<p>

School went exceptionally well for most of the first week. Except gym class. We were starting out with basketballs first thing and, I had a very irrational fear of basketballs. I was so afraid; I had to go to therapy for it. That's how bad my fear was. The teacher didn't believe me when I told her, and the note from my therapist wasn't believed. She thought I'd forged it.

And so, I was forced to participate. I cringed when the ball went near me, shrieked when someone threw it to me, and cried when someone started dribbling. And worst of all, Ivan witnessed the whole experience.

Luckily, my teacher called my therapist, so I didn't have to participate after that, but, it didn't change the fact that Ivan had seen that.

The next day, Ivan asked me around 9 o'clock at night "Are you afraid of basketballs?"

"Morbidly and irrationally," was my reply.

He giggled. "Don't feel bad," he told me "I have an irrational and morbid fear of girls."

". . . Why?" I couldn't help but ask. [I mean, who has a fear of girls? Sure they suck, _why else would I be gay?_ But who is _afraid of them?_ I got over it eventually. But it was so funny; I just barely kept from laughing]

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"My little sister," he paled visibly at the thought and I could see him gulp, but he continued [He's a trooper alright. Aren't you my Ivan? Kesesesese. They'll sure learn in later chapters . . . Because my foreshadowing is AWESOME!] "She's always wanted to marry me. She'd chase me around yelling 'marriage, marriage!' And when I tried making friends, she'd threaten them with a knife. And she'd claw at my door and rip the door handle out and try and force me to marry her. She kept a veil and garter with her at all times in case I decided I wanted to marry her! She's convinced we're meant to be!"

"I can see why you'd be terrified my friend," I said solemnly "but you know, this is why it's always better to be gay."

"Are you gay?" he asked me, his innocent (at least in my eyes) and violet eyes wide with curiosity.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"So am I," he said "in case you didn't guess, what with my fear of girls and all."

"I guessed," I smirked "I may act like an idiot, but I have common sense . . . And straight A's."

"So you're a rebellious trouble-maker?" Ivan asked mw with that cute little smile he almost always had.

"Hells ja I am," I said "I'm the rebellious kid that mein vati never liked. He always favored mein kleiner bruder."

"Well, I like you. One day, you'll be my wife!" he giggled.

"For some reason, that sounds like something a little kid would say to his child-hood friend in a sappy romcom." I said.

" . . . Da, I suppose it does," he smiled deviously "perhaps this marks the beginning of your very own sappy high school romcom."

"Mein Gott, I hope not," I lied. In truth, I hoped he was right.

You know the saying, 'careful what you wish for'?

That totally applies here.

And the next four years are going to be my personal Hell.

* * *

><p>Rachele: Guys, I'm afraid of Basketballs. That's where I got that idea. I'm not even kidding you.<p>

HUG TIME!

France: -still hugging _**Ms. Nightshade**_-

Scotland and England: -hugging _**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**_-

Russia and Prussia: -hugging _**Shadow**_ (the anonymous reviewer)-

R and R!

Reviews = Love

Show some Love for the poor guy with a fear of basketballs and the guy with a fear of girls. And the poor author with a fear of basketballs.


End file.
